


You Like The Way It Taste

by InariChi



Series: Infinite Worlds [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 00:38:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InariChi/pseuds/InariChi
Summary: Kyungsoo is a tech nerd who works at a software company. He has a boyfriend, Jongin, who visits his office unannounced. But Kyungsoo can’t have visitors and his boss decides to drop by.For Bambi.





	You Like The Way It Taste

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally embarking on this crossposting journey! I'll be posting some oneshots/ drabbles from my Infinite Worlds collection found [here](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1154874/infinite-worlds). I will hopefully add to it as soon as I finish posting the already existing ones. Cheers!!

“So, you gonna tell me how you landed that sexy ass boyfriend of yours? Was is that ‘Hot Gay Men’ website? Chanyeol was telling me about all the men on there...” Baekhyun nudged Kyungsoo’s shoulder as they sat at a table in the break room. The other gave him a stale glare.  
  
“Baekhyun, you know I don’t go on those kind of sites.”  
  
“You simply had to! I refuse to believe you scored that hot piece of ass without the aid of technology.”  
  
“I would appreciate it if you didn’t refer to my boyfriend as a ‘hot piece of ass.’” Kyungsoo smacked Baekhyun’s arm, “He’s much more than that,” he straightened the glasses on his nose.  
  
“Hmm...” Baekhyun sipped on his tea, sly eyes rolling, “And I suppose by much more, you mean he has pretty great vocal skills.”

Kyungsoo darted his eyes toward Baekhyun, ready to smack him again. He refrained from doing so and abruptly stood from the table. “I’m going back to work.” He said as he threw his foam cup in the nearest trash bin. Baekhyun cheerfully waved goodbye and Kyungsoo rolled his eyes.  
  
“Say ‘hello’ to Jongin for me.” He called after, but Kyungsoo didn’t respond.  
  
He could literally kill Baekhyun. Kyungsoo knew rooming with him was a bad idea, especially when Jongin wanted to visit. Their small apartment had thin walls (and shitty wallpaper) and the tiniest bit of sound traveled between them with ease. It was no wonder that Baekhyun could hear them when they had sex. Jongin never tried to stifle his voice, and although Kyungsoo loved the moans of his bidding, he didn’t want others to hear.   
  
However, that wasn’t the case most nights, and well, Baekhyun never allowed them to live it down. He was a constant buzz in Kyungsoo’s ear, forever nagging about how loud they were the night before and obnoxiously mimicking their sounds of lovemaking. It got to the point when Kyungsoo rented out hotel suites so that he and Jongin could indulge in sex without the constant pestering after.   
  
As he returned to his office, he received a call on his cell phone. At the sight of Jongin’s name, he began to feel better already. Quickly, he brought the phone to his ear.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
_“Hey babe. Where are you?” _

That was an odd question, Kyungsoo thought. He would be at work, where he always was at 1 p.m. on a Tuesday, and Jongin knew that. “I’m at work.” He said matter-of-factly, “Where else would I be?” He continued walking toward his office. Then he heard Jongin’s voice both in person and on the other side of the line.  
  
“I mean...Where are you inside the building?” Jongin’s question was answered moments later when Kyungsoo stepped inside the office with wide eyes in obvious surprise. He closed the door behind him and walked to his desk to sit in his chair.   
  
“What are you doing here?” Kyungsoo asked, though pleasantly surprised he couldn’t help but feel a little intruded upon. He had work to do and knew that he didn’t have time to attend to Jongin and his needs.   
  
“I just really wanted to see you.” Jongin took it upon himself to sit in Kyungsoo’s lap, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend’s shoulder. With his forefinger and thumb, he pulled Kyungsoo’s glasses from his face and placed them on the desk gently. Nuzzling closer, he sighed, warm breath caressing against Kyungsoo’s ear in all the wrong—but right—ways.   
  
“J-jongin, stop it. We’re at my workplace.” He wanted his voice to project much firmer, but the way Jongin’s hips rubbed against his groin softened his tone.  
  
“Have you never had fantasies of sex in an office?” Jongin whispered as he trailed a delicate finger down Kyungsoo’s blue polyester button down. “I hear it’s exhilarating.” He took Kyungsoo’s earlobe between his teeth and playfully pulled back.   
  
Kyungsoo closed his eyes, a sharp hiss spewing from his lips. Jongin knew all of his sweet spots and he would be damned if he wasn’t getting extremely turned on right now. It wasn’t fair how much allure the other possessed, and Kyungsoo was powerless against the cunning advances of his sex crazed boyfriend.  
  
“Jongin, I love you, but my boss will be making rounds soon. You have to go, babe.” He said with resolution this time while shaking his head.   
  
Jongin kissed his cheek, “Alright, fine,” he pouted cutely, and Kyungsoo bit back a wide smile. How his boyfriend went from a nymphomaniac sensual demon to a cute kicked puppy seconds later still boggled his mind. “Make sure to put those in water,” Jongin pointed to the colorful bouquet of lilies and asters on the desk, “I bought them for you.”  
  
Kyungsoo’s eyes softened as he took in the flowers, “Thank you. I know you meant well. I appreciate the visit.” Jongin smiled such a sweet and loving smile that it made his heart flip. How did he find such a loving, caring and sexy boyfriend?  
  
“I’ll be sure to call next time.” Jongin said, and he stood from Kyungsoo’s lap, heading toward the door.   
  
“Wait! Jongin!” Kyungsoo called with urgency in his tone, and Jongin quickly spun around with a look of confusion. Outside of the office walls, Kyungsoo heard his boss’s muffled voice and a few of his other colleagues. “Shit! Shit! Shit!” Kyungsoo scrambled around in a brief panic searching for somewhere for Jongin to hide.   
  
“What’s wrong, Soo?” Jongin appeared worried, eyebrows coming together in concern.  
  
“We’re not allowed to have visitors at this time.” Kyungsoo bit his thumbnail, mind racing with scenarios of his boss finding Jongin. He perked up with an idea in the nick of time, and moments later, there was knock on the door.   
  
Kyungsoo cleared his throat. “Come in.” flew from his lips, though his body was ridden with nerves. He was on edge and rightfully so, as his boyfriend squatted down underneath his desk. It was a measly plan, one which could fail at any moment, but it was the only thing he could think of. Oh the cliche, Kyungsoo thought.   
  
“Hello, Mr. Do.” The man grinned as he entered the room, and Kyungsoo returned the fond gesture.   
  
“What can I do for you today, Mr. Kim?”  
  
“Oh please, Mr. Kim is my father,” The director laughed haughtily, “Call me Junmyeon.” He said as he took a seat at one of the two brown office chairs in front of Kyungsoo’s desk. This was a nightmare. Kyungsoo thought the man would make his rounds then leave, but his boss appeared to be getting comfortable. “I wanted to talk to you about the upcoming project regarding the new software.”  
  
Kyungsoo managed to respond, though his focus was drawn elsewhere. Below the desk, Jongin’s palms were feeling up his thigh. His supple fingers traveled to Kyungsoo’s groin before he spread them wide, sliding his open palms down his thigh again. They rubbed across the black slacks, glossing over the smooth fabric and making ripples. Kyungsoo fidgeted in his chair and attempted to cross his legs, but Jongin was having none of that.   
  
With the heavy force of Jongin’s palm pushing his thighs down, Kyungsoo surrendered easily. He threw a look at Jongin, which the other received but didn’t regard. Jongin smirked, and Kyungsoo simply couldn’t believe this was happening to him right now.   
  
“Kyungsoo, what are your opinions or thoughts?” Junmyeon asked, his tone curious as he interlaced his fingers and crossed one leg over the other.   
  
This was bad. Now his boss was fully indulged and it didn’t appear as though he would leave anytime soon. Also, Jongin seemed to have a fetish with his thighs, the way he massaged and caressed them for what felt like an eternity.   
  
“I think it’s a great idea, Mr. K—Junmyeon,” he let out a nervous chuckle, “You know anything regarding documentation is always in high demand.” He proceeded to discuss the issue and when he thought Jongin had his fill, he was immediately proven wrong. Letting out a small yelp, Kyungsoo abruptly jolted from his seat, but played it off as an adjustment of his position. Junmyeon sent him a confused look, and Kyungsoo smiled. “Ah...um,” he cleared his throat. “I was saying, that the sales would definitely increase…” He brought his hand down to brush at his thigh, but in actuality, he was smacking Jongin’s palm away from his zipper.  
  
Though he tried his best to listen to Junmyeon’s reply, Kyungsoo couldn’t help but feel Jongin palming his erection. The zipper war had been lost before it even begun and now Jongin was gliding his palm up and down the fabric of his black boxers. Kyungsoo dared a glance downward and caught sight of a plush lip between Jongin’s teeth. The seductive pull of Jongin’s eyes was present, and it was in this very moment when he knew Jongin was going to get what he came for.  
  
It wasn't a moment later when Kyungsoo felt his member pulled free between the slit of his boxers. The tip couldn’t even spare a leak of precum before those lush lips wrapped around his cock. Out of Kyungsoo’s mouth, a soft moan tumbled but he covered it with a terse cough.   
  
Jongin worked like never before, bobbing his head and using his tongue in expert ways. It was beginning to drive Kyungsoo absolutely insane. He sternly gripped the desk with both palms, and managed to take a deep breath to compose himself. Junmyeon was in the middle of talking about another project and Kyungsoo caught wind of the conversation in intervals. He could never fully pay attention due to Jongin’s skillful blowjob.   
  
His tongue was like magic; it circled, swiveled and lined up his shaft, warm, wet and soft. It teased and prodded at the tip along with puckered lips that gently sucked. He felt Jongin’s firm grip stroke his length with added pressure near the head. As Jongin continued, his shaft glistened with spit which made it much smoother and feel ten times better. Jongin’s palm lathered and rubbed the saliva into his skin and Kyungsoo soaked it all in, his member hard as a rock and standing tall. The sensitive tip was the worst part because every time Jongin teased it, there were shivers delivered up his spine and waves of arousal plummeting to his gut.  
  
It began to build, escalating at an alarming rate as Jongin’s bobbing increased. Soon, the faint wet squelches could be heard, and Kyungsoo coughed and sniffed to cover the noises.   
  
Though his boss was directly in front of him, his mind couldn’t tear away from Jongin. He glanced down and wanted to come inside his mouth at the instant their eyes met. Jongin was completely wrecked with swollen pink lips, clouded eyes that held unshed tears brimming within. Kyungsoo bit his bottom lip hard, stifling the moan that threatened to release from his mouth.  
  
“Well, I think that’ll be all for today, Mr. Do,” Junmyeon said as he stood to leave. “I hope you’re feeling better by tomorrow. You don’t look so well, you’ve been coughing and your face is pretty flushed.” Junmyeon smiled sweet and innocent.   
  
If only he knew the real reason why Kyungsoo’s face was swarming with pink. “Thank you, Junmyeon.” He managed to say before the director left the room and closed the door behind him.   
  
Kyungsoo threw his head back with a sigh. He pushed his chair back to get a better look at Jongin, and when he did, he could only think of one thing: How fucking beautiful Jongin looked at this very moment with those sinful lips wrapped around his cock, airtight and wide. His boyfriend was such a slut and Kyungsoo should give him what he ultimately desired—his dick.   
  
Without wasting a breath, Kyungsoo pushed Jongin’s face down, forcing him to accept it all. Jongin swallowed, hard, rough, pushing up against the force of Kyungsoo’s palm on his head. It was futile however, as Kyungsoo kept his hand steady and added pressure. He let up soon after, and Jongin quickly pulled off, coughing harshly from the abruptness of his push.  
  
“You fucking slut. You like that, didn’t you?” Kyungsoo hissed, no longer playing the nice guy. Jongin wanted to mess with him while his boss was in the room? Now, he was going to accept his punishment. Jongin wordlessly nodded. “You like the way my dick taste? Then have some more.” Kyungsoo threaded his fingers through Jongin’s brown locks before pushing his head downward, “Take it all baby. Show me how bad you really want it.”  
  
Jongin didn’t need to respond with words, he allowed his body to speak instead. With enthusiasm, he took Kyungsoo inside his mouth again, bobbing steadily while stroking the shaft. Now that Kyungsoo’s boss was gone, Jongin no longer held back his moans. He hummed heavily, loud, with much vigor, and the vibrations resonated inside Kyungsoo’s body, making his cock twitch uncontrollably.   
  
“Just like that.” Kyungsoo urged, his hand bouncing along with Jongin’s head. Soon, Jongin pulled off again with a needy whine. “What? You don’t like it? Do you want me to be rough?” Kyungsoo asked, and Jongin nodded, faint tears trickling out the side of his ducts. Kyungsoo stood to his feet, grabbing Jongin’s head with both palms. His boyfriend understood the message and stilled his motion while slackening his jaw.

With glistened orbs, Jongin looked up at Kyungsoo who had fire within his gaze, and he shivered at their intensity. Kyungsoo rammed inside like mad, abusing Jongin’s throat until he could hardly breath. Streams of tears now rolled down his cheeks as he choked on the delicious, thick cock that filled his hole. It was everything Jongin wanted and yearned for.

Kyungsoo thrust inside with impatience. He was nearing his release and chased after his orgasm. It wasn’t long before he unleashed his load inside of Jongin’s cavern. Rich, creamy white ropes of come painted the walls of Jongin’s mouth and he swallowed every last drop. Jongin’s hard gulp could be heard, and he stuck out his tongue to wipe the excess that lingered on his lips.

Flicking out his tongue, he silently pleaded for Kyungsoo. The shorter obliged, repeatedly tapping his dick on the fleshy muscle, a soft chuckle coming from his lips. Jongin kissed the head before licking his lips once again and Kyungsoo sighed. “You’re my fucking boyfriend. I can’t believe...Come here.” Jongin rose to his feet, and Kyungsoo crashed their lips together. He pulled back, nipping and lapping at Jongin’s bottom lip before smiling. “Thank you for the visit.”   
  
"Next time, I'll call." Jongin smirked against his lips and Kyungsoo chuckled.


End file.
